prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn of the Shoe
Turn of the Shoe is the second episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode is set to possibly air June 18, 2013. The title was confirmed by E! Online. Filming began on Monday, March 25, 2013 and ended on Wednesday, April 3, 2013. Synopsis Mrs. DiLaurentis' presence in Rosewood continues to unnerve all those around her, especially when she gives Hanna a family parrot, whose gift for mimicry provides startling insight into Alison's last days. Tired of feeling defenseless against "A," Aria decides to learn self defense and is intrigued by her sexy instructor. Meanwhile, Toby shares a heartbreaking secret with Spencer, and Hanna makes an alarming discovery regarding her mom. And to complicate matters even further, "A" nearly kills the newest PLL - Mona. Notes *We'll meet a martial arts instructor named Jake, who is patient, sensitive, and insightful. Jake will have scenes with Aria and may become a possible love interest of hers. *Oliver Goldstick confirmed in an ETonline interview that "we'll get some insight into the moment Alison was buried alive in episode 2". * There will be a scene between Emily and Hanna. * Janel Parrish implied that they are using stunt doubles. * Ezra will share a scene with another character. * "Beware @ryanAguzman. Nothing is as it appears to be in Rosewood" - I. Marlene King's (executive producer) twitter. * Shana will be back in this episode. * Supposedly, Mona will be almost killed in this episode in her car. She gets attacked by someone in a mask (see gallery below) * Emily will get hurt, which explains why she is on a stretcher. * We'll learn an alarming discovery about Hanna's mom that will make us hate her this season. * Spencer discovers that Toby took A's lair. * Hanna will confront Shana about not going to Wilden's funeral. * There will be a scene between Paily, discussing Stanford again. * Toby reveals to Spencer that his mom died due to suicide. * Hanna will meet Mrs. DiLaurentis outside their house and catch a glimpse of someones inside. * Oliver in a EW.com interview said that Aria wasn't the only one getting a new possible love interest. * In the Australian promo of Pretty Little Liars it shows Aria Kissing Jake. It is suspected to be a dream sequence. * Mona will be attacked in her car by someone wearing an Alison mask. * Mona is still untrusted by the Liars, Hanna even going as far as blaming her for Ashley Marin's phone being in Wilden's casket. * Mona is trying very hard to help the Liars Title and Background *The title is a play on Henry James’ ghost story novella, The Turn of the Screw — could it be a reference to someone’s return from the dead? Is Ali back “possessing” the people of Rosewood (maybe not literally, but in the ways she manipulates them into doing her evil deeds)? And what does a shoe have to do with it? Is it an important clue in continuing to unveil the “A” team or “A” herself? Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Joseph Zinsman as Dr. Vargas * TBA as Coach _______ * Aeriel Miranda as Shana (back in this episode) Trivia * The read-though was on March 21, 2013. * Filming began on March 25, 2013 and ended on April 3, 2013. Gallery 970238 468930446528878 136208730 n.png PLLS04E02-01.jpg PLLS04E02-02.jpg PLLS04E02-03.jpg PLLS04E02-04.jpg PLLS04E02-05.jpg PLLS04E02-06.jpg PLLS04E02-07.jpg PLLS04E02-08.jpg PLLS04E02-09.jpg PLLS04E02-10.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-16 at 11.59.59 AM.png|Mona being attacked (Australian promo) Promo / Sneak Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Teaser 1 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Promo 2 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Promo 3 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 HD Promo 1 - "Turn of the Shoe" - Airs June 18th, 2013 Pretty Little Liars 4x02 Sneak Peek - Spencer and Toby Argue - "Turn of the Shoe"-1 Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes